The Shikon Sacrifice
by Jav-chan
Summary: Slave fic: We all now that destruction appears where ever the Shikon goes, but what if that could be changed? What if the horror of the Shikon no Tama could be contained at the cost of a single girl's life?


The Shikon Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Changes

Jeers and howls filled the tiny Market Square as she was brought out onto the bidding block for all to see. Stormy eyes glared at the crowd, both human and youkai alike, beneath a mop of raven hair. Her skin was covered in blemishes, and it hurt to stand, but that didn't stop her from standing proud and tall. She bared white teeth at the hoard of men, just daring them to bid on her.  Guards surrounded her on either side, to keep the young woman from escaping. The bruises that she was sporting were nothing compared to them. The guards' skin were covered with bite marks, cuts, and bruises of all sort. The look on their faces told the crowd that they would much rather be nursing their wounds then watching over this human, but pride and fear kept them in their places. Fear of what their boss would do to them if they let this woman escape. Besides the bidding would begin soon and neither of them could wait to see the look of fear cross her pale face when she saw whom her new owner was.  

Not far from the block, dressed in robes of purple and black, stood Miroku, the boss of the Foreign Slave Ring. 

He was an odd sort of person to run a slave ring. A former Buddhist monk, Miroku covered his kind nature by an impersonal mask that was a result of the harsh life he had lead ever since leaving his monastery. A bit on the perverted side, the former monk had a keen eye on finding foreign girls that would fetch a high price. No one ever knew how he acquired the foreign girls, and no one cared because Miroku never failed to disappoint. After all why should they worry as long as they got their money's worth?

As his violet eyes traveled over the market square, Miroku was quite surprised by the turn out, but then again it wasn't every day an Amazon was up for grabs, and royalty at that. She wasn't a bad catch either. Hell, if the Amazon weren't so much trouble he probably would have kept her for himself. 

Miroku turned his focus on the newest catch. She was amazing. He had heard Amazons were tough, and that those of the royal lineage were the toughest, but she outdid all of his expectations. 

The guards that made up the security of Miroku's slave ring were the toughest he could find, and had the best weapons money could buy; yet even those brutes hadn't been enough to beat the Amazon princess into submission. She had fought as much as she took, and still showed no signs of letting up. 

Chained to the bidding block she looked like a savage, beautiful and untamed, and it was those type of girls that sold the best. Even then the guards were kicking her out of spite, obviously taking no heed to Miroku's rule that the goods were never to be damaged once put on display. The crowd didn't seem to care though, but they were getting a little rowdy.

As he surveyed the crowd the ex-monk froze before smirking slightly when he saw a very familiar set of scarlet robes and silver hair.

~~~~

Kagome couldn't remember a time when she had been so humiliated before. Even the time when she had been caught in the Shikon Shrine didn't compare to this. Here she was chained and shackled, her clothes had long since been reduced to tatters. Of course, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't surrounded by men.

They behaved just as the texts said they did. They were worse than beasts! Kagome could just feel them undressing what was left of her clothes with their eyes. Even after all of the whipping and abuse that she had sustained over the past weeks, the Amazon still showed no signs of the submissive traits that most of Miroku's slaves usually obtained after capture. If only she had her dagger, then she could gouge the eyes right out of their barbaric skulls, but no. The one called Miroku had discarded that the moment he caught her.

That in itself was the ultimate humiliation.

~Well, this is a first, ~ she thought bitterly, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. ~I have to be the first Amazon to get captured during the Purification Hunt. Ayame is never going to let me live this down. ~ 

A single tear trickled down the Amazon's cheek, and splashed onto the irons that held her hostage. To her right one of her guards nudged his buddy and pointed guffawing loudly.

Kagome cursed under her breath.

 Since when had she gotten to be so weak that she would allow herself to cry in front of men? Kikyou would be shamed if she ever heard of this. Shamed to hear of her youngest sister crying in front a male!

~Onee-sama, Sango-chan. Will I ever see you again? ~

The urge to cry nearly overwhelmed Kagome, but she bit her lip in determination. One tear was shameful enough, but she would be damned if she let these men see her shed another tear! Keeping her expression stony and bitter, Kagome kept on yanking on the chains that held her still. She pushed all thoughts of her family and village from her mind. Now was not the time to feel sorry for herself.

~~~~

Inuyasha had never been seen such a pitiful display before in his life. Well, it looked like his father had been right in saying how disgusting these auctions could be. All the men here, both youkai and human, were behaving worse than wolves, all eager to get a piece of action out of their scantily clad victim. 

The inu hanyou felt a great surge of pity towards the girl, and yet at the same time he couldn't help but admire her.  With the exception of the single tear that she had shed only a moment ago this young woman hadn't lost her proud facade. Instead she looked like she wanted to inflict major bodily harm to all that stood in the crowd. 

Inuyasha raised a hand to touch the heavy bag of golden coins through his haori. It was too bad they were showing this one instead of the Amazon first. If his father hadn't insisted on it Inuyasha would have been among the many to bet on this girl.

"Never thought I'd see you at a place like this Inuyasha." A voice said smoothly from behind the hanyou.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha turned around in surprise. Sure enough there was his old friend pushing his way through the crowd, the familiar smirk on his face. 

"It's been awhile."

"Keh." It was the typical Inuyasha response whenever the hanyou was out in public. 

Silence spread between the two. Inuyasha turned back around, his amber eyes once again trained on the raven-haired captive. 

Miroku shook his head. Some things would never change. His old friend still held the tough-boy facade that he had five years ago. He stood next to Inuyasha, waiting for him to speak, but knowing very well that 'Yes, it has been a long time.' would not be the words to come from his mouth.

"So, what brings you here?"

The slave trader let out a sigh. 

"What, no how have you been?"

Inuyasha let out a snort. "When have I ever said anything like that?"

"Never." Miroku said, after a moment's pause. "I'm here on business."

"You should stop by when you get the chance. Rin would love to see you again."

"Unfortunately, my old friend, my schedule will not permit me such leisure time."

"In other words you're just afraid to face her."

"True." 

Another silence spread between the two.

"So, I see you've taken a liking to her." Miroku said, indicating the girl on the block.

"Keh! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one, you're here at a slave auction, something I never thought possible; and for another I haven't seen you take you eyes off of her."

"I don't like her, bouzu." A light blush stained Inuyasha cheeks as he answered. "And I'm not here because I want to be. Oyaji wants the Amazon that's on auction. I just feel sorry for that girl."

"Feeling sympathy for an Amazon." Miroku shook his head. "It looks like you have changed Inuyasha."

"I am not showing sympathy for an Amazon! I'm showing sympathy for-" Inuyasha suddenly cut off, his slow brain finally processing what Miroku had just said. "That's the Amazon!?" 

"Yes." Miroku nodded. "Quite a spirited thing to. We had a hard time getting this one. I had to use the Kazaana."

Inuyasha froze, staring openly at his friend. No, it just wasn't possible.

"How do you know that?" He asked careful to keep a suspicious tone, but at the same time knowing what the answer would be.

"How do you think, Inuyasha? Just who do you think is in charge of this little slave ring?"

"You." Inuyasha's blood went cold as he stared at his friend. Suddenly remembering himself the hanyou put on his arrogant mask once more. "Fuck, I knew you were a lecher Miroku, but-"

"That's not why." Miroku cut in. "Let's just say things change."

The look in Inuyasha's eyes had suddenly turned ice cold. 

"I guess they do."

Miroku let out a sigh. He should have guessed that Inuyasha would have this type of reaction. After all, out of everyone the slave trader knew the hanyou was the one that was most against the idea of female slavery. 

He couldn't really blame Inuyasha. After all the hanyou's own mother had been kidnapped and sold into slavery by a ring similar to his own when he was a child. 

"I'll try to secure her for you. I also think I might take you up on your offer to come and visit Rin."

"Don't bother." Was the cold reply. "I don't want her to know what kind of bastard her brother has become. Besides, Sesshoumaru would shred you to pieces if he saw you; a matter I'm debating myself."

"Very well." Miroku pushed back the slight of pang hurt that Inuyasha's words caused. "Well, I better get started before this crowd gets any more rowdy. Come around to the back once you've won. It was nice seeing you, old friend."

"I'm not your friend." The hanyou growled, clenching his fists. ~Not anymore. ~

Inuyasha watched, completely disgusted, as his former best friend approached the stage, booming out a hearty welcome. His amber eyes darkened considerably when Miroku approached the Amazon, whose expression was just as dark.

The silver-haired hanyou paid little attention to what Miroku was saying. He had been disgusted before when the Amazon had been brought out, but now Inuyasha felt positively sick.  What could have possibly changed Miroku to make him take up such a profession?

"Now isn't she a beauty?" Miroku said mockingly. 

Specs of scarlet bled into Inuyasha's dark, amber orbs when his old friend hooked a finger under the Amazon's chin, tilting her head up. 

The young woman's nostrils flared in indignation at the feel of Miroku's finger against her chin, and she bit him in retaliation. 

~Serves him right. ~ Inuyasha thought with a smirk. 

The Amazon must have been thinking along the same lines, if her expression was any indication. Her slight victory was short lived when Miroku suddenly lashed out at her. The sudden shock and force of the blow caused the young woman to stagger to her knees. 

Inuyasha's insides turned to ice at the sudden look of cold fury that crossed Miroku's face. 

Letting out an animal-like snarl, the former priest grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the Amazon's head back violently. 

Amber eyes watched in shock at Miroku's uncharacteristic violent actions. If the hanyou had felt sick before, now he positively wanted to throw up.

~What the hell happened to you, Miroku? ~ He wondered as the slave dealer faced the crowd, smiling.

"Now shall we start the bidding at one thousand?"


End file.
